Alguien Más
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Desde un principio supe que entre los dos había alguien más Felix/Bridgette


_**So I heard you found somebody else**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And at first I thought it was a lie**_

 _(Escuche que encontrarte a alguien más_ _  
_ _y al principio pensé que era una mentira)_

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-Tú terminaste todo antes de que empezara, no entiendo por qué estás tan huraño- al terminar su preciado queso, Plagg le hizo frente a un malhumorado Felix. Un jarrón casi aplasta al kwami de la mala suerte contra la pared.

Sabía que no quería a Bridgette. Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón cuando la veía de la mano de Claude?

¡Ni siquiera le gustaba!

Nunca se había fijado en ella siquiera, nunca había notado que sus manos eran cálidas y pequeñas, ni que tenía unas ligeras pecas en la cara. No sabía que ella olía a vainilla y postres dulces, ni siquiera veía que esos ojos azules tenían un toque grisáceo, igual que los suyos. Nunca pensó que se veía adorable cuando una coleta estaba más chueca que otra. Y cuando sonreía, no se le paraba el corazón.

 _ **I don't want your body**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I hate to think about you with somebody else**_

 _(No quiero tu cuerpo_ _  
_ _pero odio el pensar acerca de ti estando con alguien más)_ _  
_

Aún recuerda las noches que ella lloraba sobre su hombro, contándole a Chat Noir sus penas amorosas, de las cuales él era culpable. Aún recuerda la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo en las madrugadas. Sin embargo, su ceguera y necedad, más su fidelidad hacia su lady opaco a la maravillosa chica que estaba frente a él.

Aún recuerda como el frio invadió su cuerpo cuando la vio con alguien más.

 _-Oye Brid, Agreste viene hacia nosotras- Allegra miraba con emoción a su amiga, la cual lucía una expresión cansada en el rostro. Una sonrisa determinada fue lo único que obtuvo su mejor amiga._

 _-Hola Claude- incluso Felix estaba impresionado de que la chica de coletas no le hubiera dado un abrazo-placaje al momento de verlo. En cambio, Claude saludo de beso a la franco-china,_

 _ **Our love has gone cold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're intertwining your soul with somebody else**_

 _(Nuestro amor se ha hecho frio_ _  
_ _estas entrelazando tu alma con alguien más)_

De un día para otro, Bridgette dejó de sonreírle. Dejo sus acosos a un lado. Y aunque Felix debió sentirse tranquilo, la ausencia de esa chica de coletas en su vida tornaba más gris su mundo.

 _-Chaton- La heroína del traje de puntos esperaba la respuesta de su compañero- ¿estás bien?- alejándose por instinto de su lady, Chat desvió la mirada. El resto del equipo miraba a los pseudo-líderes en espera de órdenes._

 _-Melody, Mercury y tu vigilen el norte; Kit Mime , Sparrow y yo vigilaremos el sur- sin más, extendió su bastón, alejándose cada vez mas de su lady sin notarlo. Así como Bridgette Dupain-Cheng se alejó de su vida._

 _ **And then leaving with somebody else**_

 _(y luego te vas con alguien más)_

Felix esta apartado en un rincón, justo como lo hacía en sus años de instituto. En el centro del salón, Bridgette y Claude bailan su primer vals como marido y mujer. Ni siquiera intenta fingir que se la está pasando bien.

Desde que Bridgette se fue de su vida nada está bien.

Desde que descubrió que Ladybug y Bridgette eran la misma persona nada estaba bien.

Y cuando Claude se hincó sobre una rodilla y le pidió matrimonio a la peli azul, su alma se tornó más fría. Y su corazón se volvió más frágil.

-Tu eres el único culpable de tu sufrimiento- añade viéndolo desde otra esquina una chica de cabello rojizo con raíces negras, con piel clara, vestido de tela vaporosa y unos enormes ojos azules. Tal parece que es el único que se ha percatado sobre la peculiar invitada- Si tan solo la hubieras amado…

-Yo la amaba- susurra entre dientes el rubio, mirando con furia a la chica, que ante su enfado no hace otra cosa más que sonreír.- Prefiero que sea feliz con alguien mejor que yo.

La chica se puso colorada- Eres un cobarde. Maldito gato miedoso

De pronto, entra a escena un chico de piel grisácea, con ojos verdes y felinos, con un esmoquin negro -Déjalo ya Tikki. Sabes que esto suele suceder- La versión humana de Tikki frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué suele suceder?- pregunta el ex héroe felino. Y antes de desvanecerse en la inconciencia, un Plagg en forma humana le susurra:

\- A veces, Ladybug y Chat Noir no están destinado a terminar juntos


End file.
